injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4-Doctor Animo
(Meanwhile in the alternate Bellwood, Doctor Animo rides the vehicle with the dead Regime Soldier.) Doctor Animo: Thank you.You are a good guy. Where's my old gang. Well... They died. OK. What? Law abiding? Bite your tongue. (Doctor Animo sees some of his stamps in the walls of Bellwood) Doctor Animo: Hmmm. My fame precceds me. (Ben 10 becomes Stink Bug and tries to attack Doctor Animo. But he sees the hero and attacks him.) Doctor Animo: Right in the Belfry, Ben Tennyson. (Ben 10 tries to get up. But Doctor Animo breaks his leg.) Doctor Animo: Come on. Don't go. Ben 10: (weakly) Shut it, Animo... Argh. Doctor Animo: Did I break your legs? How about a broken arm to add? (Doctor Animo vs Ben 10! BEGIN!) (Doctor Animo easily exacts his revenge on Ben 10) Doctor Animo: And now, for the big prize. (Suddenly, Dark Steven Universe and Regime Duck Dodgers appear.) Doctor Animo: Don't dare to lose the Omnitrix. (Doctor Animo hides himself as two Regime members arrive) Dark Steven Universe: It's been a long time, Ben. Regime Duck Dodgers: On your feet, cadet. The boss awaits us. Ben 10: I don't think so... (Dark Steven Universe knocks Ben 10 out) Doctor Animo: To think I forgot my camera. I could have my place in history definitely. (Meanwhile,Regime Blossom tests the collar with a remote control) Regime Blossom: Right foot. (the collar responds) Perfect. (the communicator sounds) Yes. Dark Steven Universe: We captured Ben 10. Regime Blossom: OK. I'm on my way. (Back to Bellwood) Doctor Animo: Damn. I lost him anyway. Now...where was I before being... Insurgency Charmcaster: Reduced to ashes? Doctor Animo: Charmcaster? Insurgency Charmcaster: I heard about some creep dressed as Doctor Animo fighting a Ben 10 wannabe. You got the looks and the nerve. But not the right. Doctor Animo was a hero. You're not even fit to feed his giant frog. Doctor Animo: Charmcaster. It's me. I am Doctor Animo. I even have my card to... (Insurgency Charmcaster blasts Doctor Animo.) Insurgency Charmcaster: Not cool. No one pretends to be Doctor Animo. (Doctor Animo vs. Charmcaster (Insurgency) BEGIN) (There was only one way for Doctor Animo to calm his alternate teammate) Doctor Animo: Have we calmed down? Insurgency Charmcaster: It's you... The way you move... The way you... Doctor Animo: Treat some animals? Insurgency Charmcaster: Yes. I feel like myself again... Doctor Animo died. But... Doctor Animo: This may not be my Bellwood. But I am Doctor Animo. Right? Insurgency Charmcaster: (gets up) Come on. There's some people you will like to meet. (Meanwhile,In Townsville Prison,Ben 10 is chained so he can't use his Omnitrix) Dark Steven Universe: Ready for visitors? Want some donuts. (Regime Blossom and Regime Johnny Bravo enter in the cell) Regime Johnny Bravo: Nice job, Steven. How did you... Regime Blossom: It's not him. Dark Steven Universe: What? Regime Blossom: His DNA matches Ben Tennyson's. But his data is all different. (to Ben 10) You must be one of the duplicates. Tell me why are you here. Doctor Animo: Gotta say, this place is Awesome!!! (The crowd cheers for him while Charmcaster claps for him.) Good members of the Animo Clan... You know the truth about the Townsville incident. Blossom killed those people. Then she tried to kill ME. (The crowd starts booing and shows thumbs down about this matter.) I admire the work you've done in my name...Disturbances... distractions... General pains in Blossom's spines...(Some of the members start to laugh about it) But Let's. Think. Bigger. Insurgency Charmcaster:'' Isn't he dreamy...'' Doctor Animo: '(moves away from the podium and blows a kiss at Charmcaster and continues the speech) Charmcaster says that Girl made this pill for her thugs. Then Ben's Insurgents got some. Now we have them too. (shows out the pill) With this, we'll be unstoppable. Invincibility at its finest! (the crowd cheers as Doctor Animo takes the pill and swallows it. Doctor Animo then kneels down and asks them to be silent before he finishes his speech.) From this moment on, we'll be more than just thugs or a nuisance. The barking dog will become a rampaging lion. The whoopie cushion, a land mine! Doctor Animo... The King!! (the crowd starts to cheer for him until the walls of break down as Regime soldiers come down shooting everyone. Doctor Animo manages to punch one of the soldiers and toss him down the stage. Suddenly another Regime soldier appears and shoots at Doctor Animo but to both the soldier and Animo's surprise he is still alive, uninjured) I should be dead. (laughs) Thanks, monster pill! ''(''As Doctor Animo sends his giant frog to devour the soldier, the two Regime members, Duck Dodgers and Kevin 11 appear. Kevin joins the fight while Duck Dodgers grabs Doctor Animo and flies with his jetpack. Charmcaster tries to help her teammate by launching a magic against Duck Dodgers but she is attacked by Regime Space Cadet. With no other opinion, she uses a device and sends a distress call to Ben 10.)'' '''Regime Duck Dodgers: Back from the grave, Animo? You should have kept that suit buried. Doctor Animo: It's not my Sunday's best. But it's nice... and functional (pushes a button on his remote control and the giant frog tries to devour Duck Dodgers but devours Regime Space Cadet instead, making Regime Duck Dodgers angry enough to shoot him,But Doctor Animo avoids it.) Regime Duck Dodgers: I'm going to enjoy giving you to Blossom. Doctor Animo: Not tonight, Duck. You're getting a headache. (Doctor Animo vs Duck Dodgers (Regime)! Begin!) (Doctor Animo knocks Regime Duck Dodgers out) Doctor Animo: You need to be improved. Let me help you. (Doctor Animo draws his weapon and tries to transform Regime Duck Dodgers. Just then, Regime Kevin 11 notices him after taking down one of the Animo Clan members.) Regime Kevin 11: Doctor Animo! (Before Doctor Animo manages to transform Regime Duck Dodgers, he is knocked away by Regime Kevin 11's Heat Blast. Doctor Animo then decides to use his bomb gun) Doctor Animo: Time for the hunt! (Doctor Animo draws his weapons and shoots at Regime Kevin 11 and multiple shot explode when they connect to him. However, Kevin does not give up.) Regime Kevin 11: Mad Scientist dies here! (He runs towards Animo again, but he continues shooting at him, forcing him to back away) Regime Kevin 11: I'LL KILL YOU, EVIL DOCTOR!!! (He runs towards Animo again, but he continues shooting at him, forcing him to back away. Then, Animo shoots the remaining bullets, but this time, Kevin defends them and gets close to Animo) Doctor Animo: So Ben's archrival joined Blossom... Tell me: Whose boots are good to clean up? Regime Kevin 11: Ben Tennyson is a public enemy now. Just like you. Doctor Animo: Nothing like me. Regime Kevin 11: So you're a hero where you come from? Doctor Animo: Nope. It's just that Max Tennyson corrupts childish minds. While I... Bash them out. (Doctor Animo vs Kevin 11 (Regime)! Begin!) (Doctor Animo defeats Kevin 11) Doctor Animo: I'll have to tell Gwen Tennyson... That she will become a widow. (Doctor Animo is about to kill Regime Kevin but he is interrupted by Insurgent Ben 10 and the Prime Heroes’ arrival. Regime Duck Dodgers (who happens to wake up during Animo's battle) is battling one of the Animo Clan's members is surprised by this and gets a couple of hits by Samurai Jack. Unable to fight back, he decides to retreat while flying towards Regime Kevin's side.) Regime Duck Dodgers: We're outnumbered, Space Cadet! Let's get out of here! Regime Space Cadet: U-u-understood,Ca-Ca-Captain Dodgers. (Both retreat carrying the unconscious Kevin. Doctor Animo feels frustrated by not being able to kill them while he had a chance. Some members of the Animo Clan regroup and Insurgency Starfire and Insurgency Ben 10 meet Insurgency Charmcaster.) Insurgency Ben 10: '''You can shut it off now. '''Insurgency Charmcaster: Thanks for the back-up, Ben. (Suddenly, Doctor Animo walks casually towards them while putting his hands onto Charmcaster as they are not pleased to see him) Doctor Animo: What's up, gang? So, who's up for hamburgers? Johnny Bravo: Animo!!! (he grabs Animo by the arm) Doctor Animo: Woah, wait. OWW! Does he hate hamburgers? Insurgency Batman: Charmcaster, what's he doing here? Insurgency Charmcaster: Doctor Animo could be a big help to us... Finn: Well, well, well. So you came on our little field trip... Samurai Jack: And I'm guessing he didn't arrive alone. Where's Ben? Doctor Animo:(about the Alternate Ben 10) He's right there! He's the one. (Unamused, Johnny Bravo pulls his arm again, paining him.) Insurgency Starfire: Your eyes. Pure evil. Just like his. Doctor Animo: Who? Blossom? Her flying friends took Ben. Our Ben. Our. Shadow. Insurgency Jake: Quiet. Or we'll cuff and leave you for the police. Doctor Animo: Then why did you save me from them? (Johnny Bravo pulls his arm) Oww! Steven Universe: Ben has been Captured. We got to bust him out. Insurgency Pearl: '''To free your Ben 10, we need to complete our mission. '''Insurgency Charmcaster: Nice! I love a good mission! Insurgency Ben 10: Negative. You and your clan lay low. You're a target now(looks at Doctor Animo and grabs him from Johnny Bravo) And you're too dangerous to run free. (turns to Finn, Johnny, Jack, Steven, Insurgency Batman, Insurgency Starfire, Insurgency Jake and Insurgency Pearl) More of them will be here soon. Go. I'll catch up with you. Doctor Animo: '''(while being dragged by Insurgency Ben 10) I don't like you. (Back to the Prime Universe,The Heroes finally find where their missing friends are.) '''Blossom: '''So,you found them. An alternate dimension... How do we get there now? '''Cyborg: We don't. We pull them back here. Batman: No risk for the away team. Good. But still the same problem. How do we get there? Supergirl: With this (shows a hologram of Cyborg's cosmic treadmill) Robin: '''We're gonna modify Cyborg's cosmic treadmill so we can pull them all back at once. '''Starfire: You're quite a genius,Robin. (hugs Robin) Robin: '''Thanks,Starfire. Is everyone ready? (The others nod in agreement) '''Cyborg: Good. Because we have a job to do. (Back at the Alternate Universe, somewhere in Bellwood, Insurgency Mojo Jojo is standing on the rooftop looking at the full moon above while Insurgency Deathstroke walks towards him.) Insurgency Mojo Jojo: Beautiful. Isn't it? Insurgency Deathstroke: The moon? Or its light shining off your helmet? Insurgency Mojo Jojo: I'm pleased you wanted to meet. You're finally ready to join our little club? Insurgency Deathstroke: Bussiness is bad. Being hunted is worse. Insurgency Mojo Jojo: After so many refusals... why now? Insurgency Deathstroke: pause They made it personal.